Not Afraid Anymore
by vermilion aura
Summary: She wanted him to show her what he was capable of. EdgeworthxOC


**Author's Notes:** Gosh. It has been a while since I last updated. My apologies. I've been so busy with work plus having to train and study in the process. I had also gotten into playing a game called Overwatch thanks to a friend, and I've spent quite a few hours on it already. Anyways, considering the film adaptation for _Fifty Shades Darker_ hit theaters on my end yesterday, I figured writing this little piece in celebration. In addition, with my birthday around the corner next week, this is a little present to myself plus sharing it with you all. It has been a while since I wrote smut, so I'm hoping this isn't too bad. Title credit is from the song of the same name by _Halsey_ , which is from the _Fifty Shades Darker_ soundtrack.

* * *

He stared at her from across the room, his gaze roving every inch of her and trailing where his hands and lips would go once he got her on the king-sized mattress next to him. Her long, silver V-neck halter dress clung to her hourglass curves like a second skin, and the slit down the side revealed her leg up to her mid-thigh. A sheer, grey ribbon kept her blonde hair up in a bun, and her cream-colored skin glowed beneath the moonlight as it crept through the windows. Had it not been for the self-control he had, Miles would have gotten her on the bed, taken that dress off and ravished her senseless.

Talented, gorgeous and sexy in her own right, Amber Brooks was the ideal woman of every man's dreams. A successful model and singer, everyone loved her for her ability to encourage them. Miles still found it hard to believe that _he_ was the one dating her, but nonetheless, he couldn't have been any more happier.

He took notice of her smirking as a slight, amused chuckle escaped her lips.

"Are you just going to gawk at me, or are you going to come over here?"

His lips formed into a smile.

"Honestly, I could just gawk at you all the time if I was with you all the time."

Those words said, Miles slowly approached her. Her hazel gaze never leaving his grey eyes, Amber kicked off her heels and pulled the ribbon in her hair, letting her shoulder length blonde locks fall. When he was within touching distance, she placed her palm on his chest, stopping him from getting any closer.

"Brace yourself, love," she whispered in a seductive manner. "I want you to give everything you got tonight."

With those words, Amber reached for the straps of her dress and pulled them off, letting her dress fall to the floor. Miles's breath hitched at the sight of her in just her underwear; she was truly a sight to behold, and it was adding to his growing desire to throw her on the bed and pin her down with his body.

"I'm not afraid anymore, Miles. I won't let my career interfere with the fact that I want you as bad as I do. Take me, please."

His heartbeat racing and his desire for her growing, Miles reached for her, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her close, her bosom coming into contact with his chest. He then sealed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss, her sweet taste flooding his mouth. Keeping his lips locked with hers, he brought her legs up to his waist, spun around and set her down on the bed. He then pulled back for some much needed air, and then proceeded to take off his clothes.

She watched as he loosened the buttons on his shirt, biting her bottom lip at the sight of his physique when he stripped the fabric off. His body was perfect, and the thought of him dominating her added to the excitement flowing throughout her veins. She sucked in a breath when she watched him loosen the buckle on his belt and proceeded to get out of his pants, and nearly lost it when he was finally exposed to her.

She let out a soft squeal when he slowly spread her legs apart and began to crawl on top of her. She arched slightly when she felt the tip of him graze her core through the fabric of her panties, and gasped when she felt his hot breath on her neck.

Miles planted another kiss on her lips and then moved down to her neck, showering her throat with hot, wet little kisses. Amber's hands flew to the back of his head, her fingers tangling in his short, ebony locks. Moans escaped her lips as she felt his hands move up to caress her sides, stopping at her breasts. Cupping her breasts in each hand, he began to knead them gently, teasingly twisting her nipples between his fingers. His lips then moved down to the valley between her breasts and began to lavish one breast with his mouth.

"Oh god, Miles. Don't stop," she begged, tightening the grip in his hair.

"You know I love it when you beg and moan, Amber," he purred, moving towards her nipple and capturing it in his mouth. She jerked and gasped, holding his head against her chest as he sucked her nipple dry. He then moved towards her other breast, lavishing her skin and nipple with the same amount of attention. Pulling away from her, his hands moved down to her panties, slowly pulling them down and exposing her to his hungry gaze. He proceeded to kiss her stomach, the tip of his tongue lavishing her navel and causing her to squirm underneath him.

After teasing her for a solid few minutes, Miles positioned himself to enter her, the tip of him brushing the entrance to her core. Amber gasped and arched her back even more, her hands now gripping the fabric of the bed sheet beneath her. Placing the palms of his hands on either side of her to steady himself, Miles slid himself inside her in one, powerful thrust.

Her moans mixed with his as he began to move, and she met him thrust for thrust, matching the rhythm he was moving in. He pressed his forehead against hers, keeping his gaze on her face as he moved inside her. The euphoria she was feeling was addicting; at this rate, she would never get enough, no matter how satisfied she would be in the end.

The pleasure was at its peak as they were both nearing climax, and he gave one, final thrust, the tip of him settling deep inside her core before collapsing on top of her. When she finally relaxed, Amber proceeded to caress the back of his head, while he began stroking her hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine. I knew you had it in you. All you needed was a little push."

With a chuckle, he pulled himself out of her and pulled the sheet out from underneath them, pulling him close to her once they were covered and comfortable.

"I love you, Amber. I wanted you to know that."

She nodded.

"I already knew, Miles. I love you too. Again, all you needed was the right push."

Smiling, he rested his head on her shoulder and let himself fall to sleep's beckoning lull.

* * *

 **End Notes:** I'm hoping to get back into a writing rhythm, especially considering I have nine days of vacation from work starting on Wednesday. I plan on using that time to squeeze in some more writing whenever I can get a chance. Be on the lookout and check back for the next update!


End file.
